


Attack Dog

by kryptonianmenace



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children Swearing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: After Mal was left out of Evie's birthday party, she found the perfect stray to use as a minion to keep her informed on the princess and her mother. It just so happens that that stray was much fiercer than she expected, leading her to the best right hand man she could have asked for. Smart, sarcastic, loyal, and always getting the job done, Carlos was known on the Isle as Mal's attack dog.And who would blame a dog for wanting affection for a job well done?(An AU where Mal befriends the other three of the Rotten Four in reverse order, starting with Carlos, ending with Jay.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as they become relevant!

Carlos de Vil knew that affection was weakness on the Isle. Friendship, love, family, all these things were forgotten in the name of reputation, power, fear. He knew he was starved of love, of touch, of anything even remotely resembling affection. He knew that if it weren’t for Mal, he would’ve tried to stamp down that need to scramble for any little scrap of affection he could get.   
  
But he had Mal.   
  
The daughter of Maleficent hated weakness. Even at the start of their deal, with Mal only seven and Carlos only five, she hated when he couldn’t keep up, when he didn’t understand something, when he failed an order.   
  
But Mal let him squeeze affection out of her like a dog begging for a belly rub.    
  
And that stung a little at first, given his mother and everything else about his life. Carlos de Vil, the runt of the Isle, Cruella’s spawn. The little  ~~ spotted ~~ freckled, lost puppy running around the market and the docks when he wasn’t locked up at home. The stray mutt stealing scraps of food and metal and clothing. The dog Mal adopted on a whim.   
  
Being compared to the creatures he was raised to fear did nothing positive to his psyche, and he was well aware of all the negatives tied into the comparison.    
  
But even still, Carlos was always clever, and he knew if he was only ever seen as Mal’s dog, he could show weakness when it came to affection.   
  
Maleficent stopped questioning it when Mal was ten and Carlos was eight, and if Maleficent didn’t care then no one else cared. After all, he was trained well enough that he knew what not to touch when he was allowed inside, knew not to disobey a command from Mal or Maleficent or even to some extent Cruella, knew to speak when spoken to, knew how to build and fix things, knew how to fight and defend Mal’s property. He was a well trained attack dog.   
  
And who would blame a dog for wanting affection for a job well done?


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from ages five, six, and seven in Carlos' life.

Five year old Carlos’ head shot up at the sound of steps, the distinctive pattern of Maleficent’s gait echoing throughout Bargain Castle. Pulling the bundle of wires and metal he had been fiddling with closer to his chest, he pressed his back even more firmly against the edge of the armchair seven year old Mal was sprawled out on.   
  
“Darling, what have I told you about strays? I thought I made it clear the last time you brought that runt inside,” Maleficent said, narrowing her gaze on her daughter and cocking an eyebrow, waiting for an excuse to tear apart.   
  
Mal flicked a glance to her mother but remained focused on the design she was painting onto a tattered jacket. “Taking in strays is pitying them, and pity is weakness,” she said. After a few more strokes on the design, she smirked at her mother and continued before the woman could reply. “Fortunately for me, it’s not pity because C here isn’t a stray. He’s mine.”   
  
Carlos’ face flamed as Maleficent turned a critical eye on him. “Yours? And just what is that supposed to mean?”   
  
“It means Carlos has skills that I find useful, so I snagged him before anyone else could,” Mal said with a shrug. “He got our radio working again in under an hour. If he can get that hunk of junk working and even connected to the few Auradon news channels that slip through the barrier when it hasn’t even turned on since I was three, think of what else he could do.”   
  
Carlos remained tense against Mal’s chair as Maleficent considered him for a long moment, no one speaking as the Queen of the Isle considered her daughter’s words. “You’re Cruella de Vil’s brat, correct?”   
  
“Yes,” he stuttered out, staring resolutely at the floor he sat on.   
  
Maleficent hummed in thought before smirking at her daughter. “An adequate choice for a first minion, I suppose. And here I thought you were too incompetent to command others.”   
  
Mal scoffed. “I’m well aware, Mother. Clearly I exceeded expectations for once.”

* * *

 

“Back off, Hook.”   
  
Six year old Carlos relaxed a bit at the sound of eight year old Mal’s voice, even as Harry’s sword pressed closer to his throat.   
  
“Aw, come off it, Mal,” Harry drawled. “This is neutral territory. ‘Sides, it’s just the de Vil runt. I’ll even let ye in on the fun, if yer up for it.”   
  
“I knew you pirates were dense, but I didn’t think it was this bad,” Carlos said, catching Mal’s eye and seeing the approval on her face at his comment.   
  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Harry snarled, attention focused fully on Carlos once more.   
  
“Hell Hall and the area around it has been Mal’s territory for a year now.”   
  
“And why’s that, then?”   
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Carlos asked. He heard Mal snort in amusement as he lifted his left arm and stuck his middle finger in the pirate’s face. The gesture drew attention to the purple leather band on his wrist, the color popping next to his black fingerless glove and standing out as a glaringly obvious deviation from his red, white, and black color scheme.   
  
Harry froze, though brief enough that anyone not involved in the situation would have missed it. Slowly, he started chuckling and edged his sword away, bringing his other arm up to rest his weight on Carlos’ shoulder as he turned his body towards Mal. “Ye goin’ soft, Mal? Turned away Uma but gave protection to the runt of the isle. Here I thought you were smart.”   
  
Mal scoffed. “I don’t need or want Shrimpy hanging around me.”   
  
“But ye’ll take in de Vil?” Harry asked.

The grin on Mal’s face was sharp and intimidating. “I’m training him to be my new attack dog,” she said, and Carlos forced himself not shudder at the phrasing. “He’s already more house-broken than Shrimpy probably is.”

At that comment, Carlos let out a snort of laughter and Harry growled. The pirate let go of Carlos as he rushed to attack Mal in Uma’s defense, but the shorter boy went out of his way to trip him. Mal let out an almost cackle-like laugh while Carlos grabbed Harry’s hook and held it to the pirate’s neck.

“Get out of Mal’s territory, Harry,” he demanded, grinning at the glare he received. “Or say goodbye to your hook.”

* * *

 

“Did you… clean?”   
  
Seven year old Carlos flushed and looked to the floor as nine year old Mal scrunched her face in confusion, glancing around the now spotless Bargain Castle. “Uh, y-yeah. I was uh… I felt weird being here alone while you were out and I guess that caused me to… to do my chores as if I were at home.”   
  
Mal had never seen Bargain Castle so clean. Even despite it being a piece of shit building on a piece of shit island, being clean made it even more menacing than usual. Carlos had had the sense to avoid anything that looked important or personal, but just the reorganization of miscellaneous crap changed the entire atmosphere — there was no question that the Queen of the Isle lived here. Mal’s own things had been left as is, the only exception being her clothes. Those had been washed and put away in her room. Maleficent’s clothes had also been washed, as had the curtains covering the almost too large windows. The grime that Mal had grown accustomed to was gone, and with it came a sense of ease and power.

“I dig it,” Mal said, grinning as she examined her freshly dusted dresser.

Relieved, Carlos stood up straighter and moved closer to the purple-haired girl. “You’re not mad?”

Shaking her head, Mal reached out to ruffle his hair. “You cleaned much better than any of Mom’s minions could’ve, and evil knows she and I weren’t going to do it. This is cool, C.”

Carlos let out a shy smile as she turned away to continue looking around.


	3. Advanced Evil

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.”   
  
Evie didn’t jump, forcing down that instinct even as her heart raced at the shock running through her. The voice had startled her, but years of hiding her reactions from her mother aided her once more. Turning to face the boy who had crept up behind her, she sent a quizzical look towards him.   
  
Jay’s smirk only grew wider as he continued, leaning in to wrap an arm around Evie’s shoulders, invading her space the best he could. He nodded towards the boy Evie had been about to approach, who remained oblivious at his desk, lost to his own world while sketching something out onto a scrap of paper. “That’s Carlos de Vil.”   
  
“So?”    
  
At that, Jay chuckled, amused when Evie shot him a glare. “He’s Mal’s right hand - though attack dog is probably a better phrasing, ironic as it is, given his mother. I’d have thought you, of all people, would have enough sense to steer clear of Mal’s stuff.”   
  
Evie scoffed. “For someone so concerned with avoiding Mal’s wrath, you’re doing an awful job. I thought I was to be avoided at all cost. Yet, here you are, practically hanging all over me.”   
  
Jay grinned and leaned in close to her ear, as if to conspire with her. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about Mal’s rules and she knows it. I just thought it’d be a shame for you to get mauled on your first day back. Less fun for those of us watching the shit storm unfold, you know? Gotta stretch the drama out.”

She shot him a sly grin. “Thanks, but I’m not here for Mal’s drama.”

“You are her drama, princess,” Jay replied with a wink before slinking off to his seat.

* * *

 

“It’s bad enough that that asshole spawn of Jafar acts like he’s better than me, but now he’s working with  _ Evil Queen’s brat _ , of all people?” Mal spat, pacing rapidly in the new warehouse loft turned apartment turned hideout she had just acquired.   
  
Carlos looked up from his Raising Hell project and shrugged. “He pushes the limit a lot, but I think even Jay knows when not to cross you. Word has it he stopped her from trying to get me on her side.”   
  
Mal whipped around and stopped her pacing to stare him down. “Even she can’t be stupid enough to try to steal from me.”   
  
“I don’t think she knew who I was.”   
  
“Then why would she try to talk to you?” Mal asked with a scowl, starting to walk closer to Carlos.   
  
Carlos shot Mal a deadpan look. “You told me my best advantage was to look as unthreatening as possible to catch people off guard. She probably thought I would be too cowardly to ignore her outright.”   
  
Mal’s hand shot out to grip Carlos’ jaw, locking eyes with him as she held him in place. “Is that so?”   
  
Carlos shivered but didn’t dare look away, even though his neck felt weird being forced to look up at her. “There’s a reason Harry Hook calls me a lost puppy when I get separated from you, you know, and only a small part of it is a dickish comment about my mom. Everyone thinks the only time I’m dangerous is when I’m around you.”   
  
The smile on Mal’s face was unnatural, a warning. It dared him to say the wrong thing.  _ “Are _ you only dangerous around me?”   
  
Carlos let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. “I may make myself look less threatening than I am, Mal, but I do still have a reputation to uphold as part of your gang. I’m not stupid.”   
  
“So you’re saying you don’t need my protection?”   
  
The blood drained from his face at the sudden question, eyes going wide. “What?” Mal didn’t respond, just let the question linger as Carlos processed it fully. “N-no, no, please,” he stammered. His heart raced and he could feel tears starting to build as he stared at Mal in shock and fear the longer she remained silent. “Why would you— Did I do something wrong? You know I would never align myself with Evie or Jay or any of them, right? Mal, I—“   
  
“Oh shut up,” Mal interrupted, rolling her eyes and letting go of Carlos. He didn’t move, the anxiety thrumming in his veins as Mal sprawled onto the stolen couch that had been shoved into the hideout haphazardly. Even on a ratty, used couch, Mal held herself like a queen, the image of her on a throne impossible to shake. “I’m not going to break our deal, you’re still useful and probably the most loyal one in the gang. Besides, I don’t like giving up any of my things, especially not ones I’ve had for years.”   
  
Carlos let out a shaky breath. “Then… then why do you ask?”   
  
“I’m plotting,” Mal said with a hum.


	4. Raising Hell

_ “I might need you to go without my protection for a few weeks. Make it believable.” _

For the first time in nine years, Carlos let the fear coursing through his bones show just a little as he walked into Dragon Hall. His wrist felt bare, lacking Mal’s symbol of protection. He hadn’t been this vulnerable since he was five.   
  
Not everyone had heard the news yet, so the morning was somewhat peaceful. Those who saw or heard about the scene the night before hesitated, not quite believing that Mal would actually disown him.   
  
Even after everything Mal said, Carlos himself still didn’t quite believe that Mal had actually disowned him.   
  
It sunk in around noon, Mal’s blatant disdain when he was forced to be near her convincing even the biggest of skeptics that the rumors were true: Carlos de Vil was fair game for all, Mal no longer provided his protection.   
  
The rest of the day, and the first couple to follow, consisted of flinching, dodging, and running. The fact that he was able to evade everyone who came after him without a mistake came as a shock to Carlos, a part of him still thinking of his skills as being at the level they had been before he had met Mal.   
  
Finally, four days after losing Mal’s protection, the encounter Carlos had been dreading happened.   
  
“Lost, de Vil?”   
  
Carlos hunched in on himself at Jay’s voice, angling his body away from the smirking teen.   
  
“I always head home this way, Jay,” Carlos replied, forcing his voice just loud enough to be heard.   
  
“Not what I meant, and you know it,” Jay said with a chuckle. He sauntered over, leaning in close to whisper in Carlos’ ear. “How’s life outside the dragon’s clutches?”   
  
Clutching his flimsy backpack closer to his chest, Carlos backed up a step. “I need to get home. My mom’s expecting me.”    
  
“Aw, don’t be that way,” Jay continued. “I know what it’s like to be on Mal’s bad side, I could help you.”   
  
Carlos let out a scoff that he didn’t fully feel, the sound hollow in his chest. “I’m not suicidal, Jay. Mal doesn’t want me working for her, but she’d kill me if I worked for her rival.”

* * *

 

“I thought Uma would’ve knocked some sense into you, Hook. Did you really think Mal would give up territory just because she dropped Carlos? She doesn’t have to have him in her gang to keep Hell Hall as hers.” Carlos very nearly stopped his struggling from his shock at Evie’s voice, though luckily he caught himself in time. Harry had him pressed against the alley wall, hook at his throat and hand rifling through Carlos’ pockets. The pirate paused to give Evie an unimpressed look.   
  
“Why would ye care? Mal hates ye, so why follow her rules?” Harry replied.   
  
Evie placed a hand on her hip and tossed her hair lightly as she stared Harry down. “This part of Mal’s territory has two people, Carlos and myself, who have earned Mal’s wrath. She wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave it unguarded, ever. She finds out that I knew you were encroaching on her turf and did nothing, she’ll be even more pissed and try to ruin my life even more. It’s self-preservation.”   
  
“She’s right about the guarding thing,” Carlos added. “There’s been at least one of Mal’s gang here every night to keep me in line. She’s gonna know you’re trying to steal from her.”

“That don’t scare me, de Vil. If Mal has a problem, she can fight me herself,” Harry said with a scoff. “Yer just bark and no bite without her around, lil pup.”

Carlos let a fake look of consideration cross his face. “All bark, no bite, huh?”

Evie watched in shock as Carlos lunged, the hook digging into his skin just slightly as he yanked the older boy’s arm towards him and snapped his teeth around the skin of his wrist.

Cursing, Harry pulled away and cradled his arm away from Carlos, who grinned almost manically. The bite hadn’t broken skin, but it would leave a nasty bruise, and Carlos beamed with pride at the sight.

“Yer as crazy as yer ma,” Harry hissed. “Uma’ll kill you for damaging her property.”

“Didn’t you see the Beware of Dog sign?” Carlos asked, voice mocking. “I used to be an attack dog, Hook. Being disowned doesn’t mean I forgot it all.”

Harry bared his teeth at the two of them before leaving, threats spewing from his lips all the way.

* * *

 

“When did you join Mal’s gang?” Evie asked, hanging in the doorway as Carlos looked around Castle-Across-The-Way for the first time. “Why’d she decide to let you in? I know she’s really picky.”   
  
Carlos shrugged as he got a closer look at Evil Queen’s homemade makeup. “She wanted someone who lived close enough to you to keep an eye out after your birthday party. It helps that I’m smart and like to build things, otherwise I’d just be an informant.”   
  
Evie was silent for a long while. “You were chosen to spy on me.”

“Yeah. That’s part of why she was so mad. I didn’t know your mom was letting you leave the castle so I didn’t warn her,” Carlos said. “She thinks I did it on purpose.” At that he let out a pained grimace, mood darkened at the reminder.

“That’s so stupid. Why would you do that?” Evie said with a scoff.

Carlos let out a hollow laugh and distracted himself with an old throw pillow. “It’s not stupid. She thinks we’re working together to try to overthrow her.”

_ “What?  _ That makes no sense!” she exclaimed. “I just want to go to school and live my life!

He moved on to inspect the barely running refrigerator that held yet more makeup supplies and various potions of no use. “This is the Isle. Everyone’s evil or a minion, so it makes sense she would suspect.”

“Even her own minion?” she asked, voice a challenge.

“Especially that,” he said, bitterness leaking in his voice. “Minions can’t be trusted to be competent.”

Evie was silent for a long time before she spoke. “You can have that pillow you were looking at just now. Mom and I don’t use it anymore, it’s just decoration.”

Carlos gave her a long look before glancing away. “Thanks.”


	5. A Howler To Remember

**** “Why are you agreeing to this party?” Evie whispered.   
  
Jay slung an arm around Carlos’ shoulders as Mal stalked away, disdain pouring off of her. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s hoping to get back on Mal’s good side,” he said, shaking the younger boy slightly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he  _ loved _ her,” he added, sing-song voice filled with mirth   
  
Carlos flushed and shoved the arm away. “Shut up, you big lug. Love is for Auradon. And what about it, if I want back in her gang? Mal’s gang was the best thing to happen to me,” he snapped. “I had protection and access to supplies for projects. I’d do anything to get back in.   
  
“It feels like a trap,” Evie said, worrying at her skirt. She gave Jay an exasperated look when she noticed him stealing something from Carlos’ bag.   
  
“Of course it is,” Carlos said, rolling his eyes. “It’s Mal. But Hell Hall is still Mal’s territory. She can do what she wants.”

“Jay, kick him while he’s down much? Give that back,” Evie ordered.

Jay let out a long sigh and handed back the small box he had pilfered from Carlos, who glared when he realized what had happened.

“This is one of the reasons why I want back in Mal’s gang,” he said wryly. “You had the sense not to steal from me when you knew everything of mine was Mal’s.”

“Careful, C,” Evie teased. “You make it sound like you’re married.”

Carlos rolled out his eyes once more at the two teasing him, wondering why he hung around them still.

* * *

 

Jay knew the second Mal told him to keep an eye out for Evie that something bad was going to happen. When she started making a stink about Seven Minutes In Heaven, he knew the closet would have something to do with whatever bad thing was about to go down.   
  
Carlos wouldn’t meet his eyes, but the other boy was going along with Mal, as expected. Even when Mal had disowned him, he followed her lead. An uneasy feeling settled in Jay’s gut, but he knew that if he didn’t go along with Mal, Carlos would take the brunt of Mal’s wrath.

If Carlos wouldn’t look at him, he must know how bad it would be. This was his house after all, and evil knew what Cruella left lying around.

Or maybe not even Cruella. Carlos was smart. Was it one of his own inventions Mal planned to use on the source of her ten year old grudge?

Either way, Jay knew why Carlos was going along with Mal, and he knew why he should too.   
  
But was it worth the expense of Evie?   
  
He caught Evie’s eye as she walked up the yard to the door, no one else noticing her just yet. His dilemma must have shown on his face, because she visibly steeled herself and nodded at him. She would take on whatever could happen.

Seven Minutes in Heaven? More like seven minutes of hell, starting now.

* * *

 

“Mal!” Carlos shouted, running after her as she left the howler. Curiously, he came from his treehouse, but she supposed he had hidden there to avoid the party.   
  
“Mal, please, it’s important,” he said. “I need to talk to you in private.”   
  
Sighing, Mal glanced around at the curious onlookers waiting for her response. Before she could reply, Carlos held out a small black object, clearly one of his projects.   
  
Mal debated with herself a long while, leaving Carlos trembling slightly as he waited. Finally, she nodded. “The hideout. Now.”   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Carlos tailed her back to their secret apartment hideout, with the hidden door that Carlos had rigged up three years prior. Unbeknownst to Carlos, Mal had allowed Jay and Evie to believe they were unnoticed as they followed them.   
  
“I built a machine to try to get more TV channels and internet here on the island. After I checked to see if Evie bled all over Mom’s furs, I went to my treehouse to work on it,” Carlos spat out in rush. “And I think I poked a hole in the dome.”   
  
Mal’s head shot towards him in shock. “You’re sure?”   
  
“I wouldn’t bullshit you,” he said. “There’s a hole in my treehouse and everything. I tried to do it again, but all it does is beep.”   
  
A wicked grin gracing her face, Mal sprawled on the hideout’s newest couch and gestured for him to join her. “Oh, we can use this. We can definitely use this. Welcome back to the gang, my favorite genius.”   
  
Carlos lit up and nearly tackled her as he ran to join her, the box settled with care on a table nearby. “Thank you,” he whispered as he hugged her.   
  
“You’re so needy,” Mal groaned, though that didn't stop her from allowing Carlos to curl up next to her, practically on top of her. She ran a hand through his hair as he snaked an arm around her waist, eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his face on her collarbone.    
  
At that, the two intruders made themselves known. Jay raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms while Evie took in the moment with an unreadable expression on her face.    
  
“I hated being out of the gang,” Carlos muttered, completely ignoring the presence of Jay and Evie in the hideout with them, the two waiting by the entrance.   
  
Mal lightly rolled her eyes and shifted so she was settled more comfortable with the boy’s body against hers. “You did a good job.”   
  
“I did?” his voice was small, but Mal picked up on the tone immediately.   
  
“Yeah. Good boy, Carlos. I’m proud of you,” she said, shaking her head good- naturedly, the smirk on her lips almost fond.   
  
Carlos said nothing, only pressing closer to her in response.   
  
“Touching,” Evie interrupted, hand on her hip and demanding gaze locked onto Mal. “But ultimately explains nothing.”   
  
“Yeah, what the fuck?” Jay added, finally stepping further into the room. He moved until he was standing in front of Mal.   
  
Even though he stood over her, Mal remained relaxed. Her body gave off an aura that declared that she was above all the others in the room and she didn’t need to leave her seat to prove it. Her eyes flicked to Evie as the blue-haired girl joined them in the center of the warehouse before fixing back on Jay.   
  
“This was all a test,” Carlos said, only moving enough for his voice to be heard clearly. “For Evie, really, but you accidentally ended up passing as well, Jay, without even meaning to.”   
  
Evie and Jay tensed, the former tilting her chin up in defiance as she looked to Mal for clarification, the latter glaring at his long time rival.   
  
“It was a test to see if you could be trusted despite the past,” Mal said, her voice almost a drawl. “That being said, this is my invitation to you: join my gang.”   
  
Jay scoffed. “You made one of your own pretend to lose your protection just to test us. Why would I want to join you?”   
  
“I lost her protection for real, Jay,” Carlos said, before Mal even thought up a reply. His body was tense, though he didn’t look at the others. “I was being tested too. Obviously. I’ve been in her gang since Evie’s party; it makes sense to double check my loyalty after so long, especially after Evie started going out in public again.”   
  
“Aren’t you clever?” Mal asked, using a loose grip on Carlos’ hair to guide him into meeting her eyes. Her impressed smirk was met with a sheepish grin. “I didn’t tell you that part of the plan.”   
  
“Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Jay interrupted, not willing to drop the argument. “The two of you look buddy-buddy as hell, he’s practically in your lap.”   
  
Mal narrowed her eyes and used her hand in Carlos’ hair to hold him in place even as she could feel the tension coursing through his body. “Carlos followed his orders perfectly and even went beyond my expectations. This is his reward. Do you have a problem with that?”   
  
“It’s just a shock, is all,” Evie said. She had cut Jay off, who grumbled but ultimately swallowed what he had planned to say. “Affection is weakness here, we all know that. Yet here you are letting him cuddle up to you in front of us.”   
  
Carlos let some of the tension in his body relax at Evie’s statement as he heard Mal let out a laugh.   
  
“He’s mine, I can reward him however I want, Isle rules be damned,” she said. “Besides, all of us here know how skilled he really is, if you think he’s weak because of this, you’re a fool.”   
  
“Mal’s really comfy, too,” Carlos added, turning his whole body to lay with his head and upper back in Mal’s lap. He caught Jay’s eye and grinned. “You should try it sometime if you join her gang.”   
  
Mal swatted his head and scowled down at him. “Shut up, don’t go whoring out my affection, idiot.”   
  
Carlos only laughed, rolling to press his face into her stomach, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly before looking back at Evie and Jay.   
  
The two had relaxed a bit at the display and exchanged a long look. Finally, they both looked at Mal and grinned.   
  
“Your offer still standing? You really want us in your gang?” Evie asked.   
  
“You in?” Mal asked, Carlos rolling back to look at them once more.   
  
“Only if we get to join this cuddle party,” Evie said. At that, Carlos let out a loud laugh and reached out a hand to pull her in.   
  
Grasping his hand, Evie let him tug until she was on Mal’s other side and tangling her legs with hers, the purple haired girl huffing and rolling her eyes, trying to hide the faint smile starting to grow at their antics. Jay let out a loud ‘whoop’ and nudged the others until he was sprawled out on all three of them.   
  
“I regret this already,” Mal said, head tilted back dramatically.   
  
“No, you don’t,” Jay said, huffing out a laugh.


	6. Rotten To The Core

“Remember, once we’re in Auradon, we don’t know each other,” Mal said, running her hands through Jay’s hair as he sprawled across her lap on the couch. “They picked us at random, so let them continue to think it’s random.”

“But how are we gonna meet up to plot without it being suspicious?” Carlos asked, looking up from the heater he was fiddling with.   
  
“It’s to be expected that the four new students are going to stick together, even if they don’t know each other,” Evie said. “It’s a new environment for us and they’ll assume we just want something familiar as we adjust.”

Carlos hummed thoughtfully. “I could play up the kicked puppy act, if you want.”

“That could work, but we don’t want to go too overboard and get kicked out for picking on you,” Mal said. “Maybe play up your mom’s actions if the subject of family comes up, that’ll get you pity.”

“Better yet,” Evie interrupted. “Mention it casually. Mom always said people get unsettled by casual talk of bad things.”

Carlos grinned. “I like that. Sounds fun.”

Jay reached over to pinch the other boy’s cheek. “Poor little Carlos, gonna be the star of the show,” he said in a mocking tone, pulling laughter from the others and a half-hearted swat from Carlos.

* * *

 

“He’s been out of it since Tourney practice. I don’t even know how he got a dog, let alone how he’s not freaking the hell out over it,” Jay said, ushering Mal and Evie into his and Carlos’ shared room.   
  
Carlos sat on the floor, back leaning against his dresser as he stared, dumbfounded, at the dog running around excitedly. As Dude explored the room, the others carefully made their way to sit around Carlos, who remained spaced out.   
  
“C? Are you alright?” Evie asked. “Who’s your new furry little friend?”   
  
Slowly, Carlos blinked and looked at his friends. “... S’name is Dude.”   
  
“Where did you get Dude?” Evie continued, smiling in encouragement. Mal and Jay stayed silent, searching Carlos’ face for any signs of distress.   
  
“Ben gave him to me,” Carlos said. “I was scared of him but Ben helped me realize that my mother lied about dogs, so he’s mine now.”   
  
The others relaxed at the excitement growing in Carlos’ voice, even though he still seemed distracted.   
  
“You doing okay, man? You seemed really spaced out for a bit there,” Jay said, clapping him on the shoulder.   
  
To the other three’s surprise, a blush crept up Carlos’ cheeks. “I, uh. Realized I might have a crush on Ben.”   
  
Mal let out a loud laugh and leaned into him. “Yeah, and how’d you realize that?”   
  
Jay and Evie exchanged a grin as Carlos flushed even more, and Mal’s mischievous smirk only grew.   
  
“Ben accidentally called me a good boy, and I might have. Um,” Carlos paused to cover his face, only to have a grinning Jay pull his hands away.   
  
“You what?” Jay coaxed, already suspecting the answer.   
  
“I liked it,” Carlos mumbled, letting out a groan as his friends immediately burst into laughter. “This is all Mal’s fault. She’s the one who calls me a good boy all the time, and she’s practically conditioned me to seek approval,” he complained with a whine, which only egged his friends on.   
  
“You’ve always wanted approval, C,” Mal said with a wicked grin. “I’m just the first one who gave it to you.”   
  
“Besides, we like how happy you get when you do well,” Evie added. “It’s adorable.”

“You’re the worst,” Carlos groaned, pulling Dude close to him so he could groan into the dog’s fur.

* * *

 

“From what I’ve been able to learn, they knew of each other before my decree, but they didn’t really interact,” Ben said. His council nodded in thought as he continued. “They’re sticking close to each other for now, but I think it’s just because they don’t know anyone else.”   
  
“I’m rather concerned about the de Vil boy,” Fairy Godmother said. “I’ve seen the other three picking on him numerous times.”   
  
“I think I made a good start at befriending him after Tourney practice the other day,” Ben said. “He seems nice, if a little shy. I found out he’s scared of dogs, so I’m trying to help him get past that.”   
  
Dr. Sweet leaned in. “Was it his mother that instilled that fear in him?”   
  
“Yes, why do you ask?” Ben replied.   
  
“In the physical examinations I gave to each of the Isle children, Carlos de Vil showed the most signs of physical abuse, with Mal being a close second. Jay ibn Jafar was third and Evie Grimhilde showed no signs of physical abuse, though we can’t say anything about any emotional or mental abuse until we schedule appointments with trained psychologists and psychiatrists. When it comes to the physical abuse, however, it is a touchy subject for them. When asked, only Carlos and Jay would admit to who had harmed them. However, while Jay recognized that what his father had done to him constituted abuse, Carlos did not seem to understand that anything was wrong with his mother’s behavior.”


	7. Puppy Love

Evie held still, afraid that one small move would break the moment. Jay was less wary, but still keeping to the background. Both watched in silence, feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment.   
  
Carlos sat on the edge of Mal’s bed, homework long abandoned. Mal stood over him, one hand gripping his jaw and forcing him to look up at her, the other holding her spellbook, ready to snap it open in an instant.   
  
“Repeat yourself,” she demanded.   
  
Carlos swallowed, but didn’t flinch back from her glare. “It’s too obvious to have you be the one Ben falls in love with.”   
  
“Explain.”   
  
Carlos’ voice changed, going to a higher pitch in a mockery of Audrey. “‘Don’t you think it’s just such a coincidence, Fairy Godmother? That Maleficent’s daughter would end up dating my boyfriend? Me, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty? This is clearly some sort of revenge scheme! He has to be under a spell!’”   
  
“And it’s not for Evie?” Mal spit out before launching her own mockery. “‘Of course  _ she’d _ steal Ben from me. She hasn’t been hiding her interest in royalty at all, so why not aim for the top?’” Evie flinched at that, and they all could see it, though Mal remained primarily focused on Carlos, trusting Jay knew what to do. He reached a hand out to squeeze Evie’s shoulder in reassurance, and she held the hand in place with her own.   
  
Carlos began to respond but hesitated, flicking his eyes away from Mal’s. “What about— No. Never mind. You’re right.”   
  
“No,” she said, gripping tighter until he met her eyes again. “What were you gonna say?”   
  
“He—“ Carlos cut himself off as he flushed lightly. “Ben could be bi, couldn’t he?”   
  
Mal considered his statement for a long while, face scrunching up as she thought. “What’s the Auradon opinion on a boy being with a boy?”   
  
At this, Evie finally spoke up, causing Mal to turn her intense gaze on her in an instant. “It’s not the most common and still not entirely accepted, but it’s not out of character for Ben to break a dying social norm and date a boy.”   
  
Jay immediately jumped in with a grin. “‘You’ve all known since my first declaration that I’m not one for following traditions if it goes against my beliefs,’” he said, throwing himself into the over the top impression of Ben to the point of acting out the situation of a prince addressing a large crowd. “‘I believed that the children of the Isle deserve a second chance, so I acted. I believe that people should love who they love regardless of gender, so I’m going to date who I choose.’”   
  
Mal rolled her eyes at Jay’s antics and turned her attention back to Carlos. The tension slipped from her body and she allowed a bit of mirth to slip onto her face. “Is this your way of telling us you want to date the prince, C? You wanna act on your crush? You could’ve just asked.”   
  
Carlos’ face flamed and he tried to pull out of Mal’s grip on his chin to no avail. “No, I was just—“   
  
“You like ‘em all sweet and kingly? Or is it seeing him all sweaty on the tourney field that makes it for you?” she asked, exchanging a grin with Jay and Evie as Carlos sputtered.   
  
“It’s not like that! I was just thinking about how to keep us from getting caught! I was gonna suggest Jay do it!”   
  
Mal laughed and moved her hand from Carlos’ chin to the back of his head, pulling him in for an awkward hug as she pressed his red face against her stomach and ruffled his hair. “Chill, C. We’re only teasing.”   
  
“You’re the worst,” he muttered into her stomach, giving into the hug and slinging an arm around her in response.   
  
Mal let out a fake gasp of delight. “Why, thank you! That means so much!”

* * *

 

“Was there a lot of dating on the Isle?” Ben asked.   
  
Carlos stared down at the picnic and shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Mom didn’t let me go out much.”   


“What did you do to pass the time?”

“Chores, school, making things. I like building machines,” Carlos said, smiling a bit at the thought of his projects. “I had a treehouse where I kept all my projects that I hung out in as much as I can.”

“No wonder you climbed that tree so fast the other day,” Ben joked, startling a laugh out of the younger boy.

“I’m good at climbing, what can I say?” he said. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Lately, it’s all been stuff to prepare for being king. I do some sports, but I prefer to read. I come out here to the enchanted lake and read quite a bit,” Ben said. 

“The lake’s enchanted? But you swam in it. Is that safe?” Carlos asked, eyes wide.

“Perfectly safe,” Ben said. “But the love spell your friends snuck in the cookies they made me washed away.”

Carlos nearly choked on the chocolate he was eating in shock.  _ “What?” _

“They must have thought they were helping you,” Ben said. “But love spells are dangerous and forbidden magic. They take away free will, and that’s not good at all.”

Carlos swallowed thickly and looked down. “Oh…”

“No, no! Hey, I don’t blame you!” Ben said, a reassuring smile on his face. “And I don’t blame your friends either! You all grew up without magic, and with a different view on the history around magic. Your friends just wanted to help you with your crush but they were worried it wouldn’t happen on it’s own,” he said. “They must really care about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Carlos said, face red.

“It’s okay, Carlos,” Ben said. “And hey, look at it this way: now that the spell is gone, you know I actually like going out with you, and not because of some spell.”

Carlos’ face was flaming as he avoided Ben’s eyes. “I… I don’t know how to respond.”

“Carlos de Vil, will you go out with me again?” Ben asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Yes,” Carlos said, almost a whisper as his face burned, causing Ben to beam with happiness.


	8. Old Tricks

**** The entire courtyard was in shock as Carlos de Vil glared down King Philip, the king of Auroria’s nose broken and bloody, with matching blood dripping off the bruised knuckles of the teen.   
  
“You touch Mal again, and I skin you like I’m my mother,” Carlos hissed, face fierce. The citizens of Auradon gasped in horror, most of them stepping away, a few stepping forward at the threat.   
  
“Carlos,” Mal began, pulling at his shoulder. “I’m fine, he just startled me.”   
  
“This is exactly why we should have left you on the Isle,” Philip spat.   
  
At that, Carlos let a growl bubble up in his chest, ignoring Mal’s repetition of his name in warning.   
  
“You’re nothing more than violent villains, exactly like your parents,” Philip continued, stepping closer and readying himself for a fight. “Better they deal with you than us, they at least deserve your rotten behavior.”   
  
The growl from Carlos became nigh feral as he lunged forward once more, only to be pulled back by Mal.   
  
“Carlos, down,” she commanded, voice leaving no room for argument and her grip firm on his shoulder. Still fuming and ready to attack, he turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. “Calm down,” she added, pulling him away from King Philip. “He’s only baiting you. Besides, I can handle him if I need to.”   
  
Slowly, Carlos focused on calming his racing heart and rapid breathing, trying to relax into Mal as much as he could while they were being watched.   
  
“Sorry,” he muttered once his breathing had slowed enough for him to speak. “I’m sorry, Mal. He sounded like— I panicked— He grabbed you and I—“ Tearing up, Carlos’ breath picked up again as he got a bit too close to hyperventilating. “It was like when Mom first met you and I— I couldn’t— I—“ he was cut off by a low sob, and Mal pulled him into a tight hug, unfazed by his shaking body.   
  
Mal locked eyes with King Philip, every part of her dripping contempt, even as she held a crying Carlos. “If anyone here is acting villainous, it’s you.” Philip let out an outraged protest but she cut him off to continue. “You grabbed me without warning, simply based on your assumptions of me and my heritage. Carlos reacted on instinct, and quite honestly, he was right to. We don’t know what you would’ve done if he hadn’t stepped in. Besides, you fucked up big time, if you ask me. The way you acted when you saw me was identical to how Cruella acted when she first learned C was hanging around me, and if that’s not villainous, then what is?”   
  
Ben quickly stepped in and positioned himself as a barrier between the Isle teens and Philip, speaking before anyone else could. “King Philip, before you say any further, I would like to remind everyone here that while we know what is remembered of the villains before the creation of the Isle, their children would know them better than any of us.”   
  
“You’re just going to stand by and let them accuse us of being evil?” Ben couldn’t place who spoke from the crowd of now angry spectators, but he could see it was a shared sentiment across the crowd.   
  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my boyfriend is currently having a panic attack because King Philip's reminded him too much of his abusive mother. Forgive me for agreeing that King Philip was out of line,” Ben said, voice flat and almost harsh. Internally, he flinched at having to reveal Carlos’ personal secrets, but he knew that being blunt was the best way to get the point across. “I ask that you all reevaluate your behavior towards Carlos, Mal, Evie, and Jay — who are all my guests, indefinitely — rather than get upset that they were brave enough to call out the behavior as they saw it.”


End file.
